


Batman: Guardians of Gotham

by Deflunk



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deflunk/pseuds/Deflunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This covers the adventures of Shaun Remington (Pyro), an insane pyromaniac who teams up with Firefly to terrorize Gotham and Tyrone Myles (Voltan) an engineer who helps Batman protect Gotham via new equipment or by his side. Both stories are connected some how. Stories go from Origins to Knight. OCxHarley Q. OCxBarbara Gordon. Harleen became Harley Quinn before Origins. AU!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Myles

All I heard when I walked into the Wayne Enterprises building were people talking, keyboards being typed, and phones ringing. Business men and women walked around the building in their fancy suits and their fancy cases and styled hair. Ivory marble floors and granite walls. Everything about the building is fancy. I walked up to the front desk only to be greeted by Velma Waterspin. She is a senior at the high school and she NEVER gets off the phone. As always, she was talking to one of her "friends". Like ten minutes passed before she got off the phone.

Velma: "Have you wost your mommy, wittle boy?"  
Tyrone: "Screw you too. I have an appointment with Bruce Wayne"  
Velma: "You don't have to be so rude!"  
Tyrone: "Just tell me where to go."  
Velma: "Take this keycard and go the third conference room on the left side. Go down this hall and take the immediate right. Room 181."  
Tyrone: "Thank you"

I did as she said and ended up at room 181 and opened the doors. Inside was Bruce Wayne and who I believe is Lucius Fox.

Bruce Wayne: "Ah, you must be Tyrone! I'm Bruce Wayne and this is my associate, Lucius Fox."


	2. Remington

These next chapters are months before Origins.

In the distance. “Puddin’s coming home! Mr. J is coming back!”  
Mike: “That chick is so hot! If she wasn’t crazy, I would bang the life out of her.”  
Shaun: “You're a pig Mike. With a girl like that, you have to ease into it. Since she is already in a weird relationship with Bossman, you have to inch your way to her heart. Take her out on a killing spree or rob a bank or some shit like that.”  
Mike: “This is why you don't have a girlfriend. You’re too nice to women, you need to be a dick to them. Watch this. Hey Bitch! If you leave that shit I’ll make sure you’ll get my sausage every day. Breakfast, lunch and-” BANG “MY DICK!!!!!!!!!!”

Mike fell to the floor crying. Blood came out of his… where his penis used to be. Harley didn’t have her gun and I certainly didn't shoot him. None of the goons would dare to shoot anyone of higher authority, especially in front of someone like Harley. The door next to Harley slammed and Lynns and the Joker stood there facing me. The Joker had his gun to his side. The remains of smoke lingered at the barrel.  
Lynns: “Let that be a lesson to all of you. If you even think about talking to us like that, or at all, think of him!”  
Joker: “Calm down Garfield, it was only a joke. Right?  
Mike: “Yes! A joke! It wont happen again sir!”  
Joker: “Im sure it won’t”

BANG! Mikes brain and skull painted the floor. Harley and Joker exchanged looks, then skipped together into the darkness.

Lynns: “Remy! Long time no see. How long have been holed up in this dump?”  
Shaun: “A little after you and Joker went to Arkham. Spent my time upgrading our gear. Well, mine mostly. I reversed engineered your flamethrower to make a flame shooter.”  
Lynns: “What’s that?”  
Shaun: “It’s a device that detects your movement to shoot a small steel pellet encased in a special fluid that can cause a chain reaction that will set the oils on your skin on fire, just by touching it. The mechanism is similar to a handgun. I also made sure that our armor couldn't be set ablaze from the fluids, bulletproof, and flexible enough for our next activities.”  
Lynns: “What activities?”  
Shaun: “ Rumour has it that Black Mask is going to put a $50 million bounty on Batman. And we are going to take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story can also be found on FanFiction.net under the same name.


	3. Join me if you want to protect Gotham

Bruce: "What do you have to present to us today?"  
Tyrone: “I was actually hoping to speak to you in private”  
Lucius: “Im sorry, we just cant do that. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your face?”  
Tyrone: “I got into a fight last night with some thugs. I would’ve gotten away with some scrapes and bruises, but the Batman showed up and I fought him. And if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your face, Bruce?”  
Bruce: “What?”  
Tyrone: “Your wound on your cheekbone. It’s not fully covered by make up. Judging by the color of the bruise, you fell pretty bad or you were beaten up. But it’s not like you're a vigilante that dresses up like a bat and goes out every night to track down criminals.”  
Bruce: “That is oddly specific.”  
Tyrone: “Is it Bruce? Or should I say……………. BATMAN!”  
Bruce: “Don’t do this kid, you’ll get yourself and your family hurt.”  
Tyrone: I’ll help you! Let me prove it.”  
Bruce: “No, you’re just a boy!”  
Lucius: “Let the boy present and speak Mr. Wayne.”  
Bruce: “This is a bad idea.”

I opened up my bag to take out my suit and laid it onto the table.

Tyrone: “This, is the electric suit. Or really, the exoskeleton. I flip this switch and 50,000 volts of electricity emit from the discharger. The discharging unit is on the front of the fist and inside the palm. What I need help with is the suit design. Im looking for something that is flexible, but has armour that can withstand bullets and is light enough to move around a lot. Ooooo and a helmet."  
Lucius: “Hmmm. I might be able to work with this. Anything else?”  
Tyrone: “Nope, thats it.”  
Bruce: “I won't let this happen. Im sorry Tyrone, you are gonna have to leave.”  
Tyrone: “If you won’t let me fight, then let me assist you and Mr.Fox.”

He tosses me a black gauntlet. The circuit panel was open and the circuit board was busted. 

Bruce: “Here. Contact me when you fix it.”


End file.
